


The Future is Bright

by LadyCressa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Good Dad Goku, Goten is Nervous, Romance, They have news, marten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCressa/pseuds/LadyCressa
Summary: For MarTen Day 2021.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Marron/Son Goten
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	The Future is Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperKamehameha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/gifts).



**The Future is Bright**

"Mmm! Snack time!" I announced to the empty kitchen as I browsed our fridge. "But what do I want?"

The left over fried chicken looked good. I grabbed a few pieces of the chicken plus some fresh fruit and carried them to the table—munching as I went. I didn't have long before Chichi finished her shower and I wanted to clean up my mess before she came downstairs. I wanted to ask her if I could go train for a little while and for that, I wanted her to be in a good mood.

I heard the front door open and close. A few moments later, Goten walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Goten!" I called with my mouth full.

He jumped a foot in the air and turned wide eyes on me, his face ashen.

I frowned and set my stack of leftover containers on the counter. "Goten? What's wrong?"

The running water shut off upstairs. Goten's eyes went wide. Poor kid looked like he was about to throw up.

"Want to talk about it?"

At Goten's mechanical nod, I twitched my head toward the backdoor. We slipped outside and Goten kicked into the air. I followed him up to the top of one of our pillar-like mountains where Goten landed. I touched down next to him.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, son. There's no chance your mom can overhear us up here. So, what happened?"

"D-dad," he began with a quiet voice—only to fall silent again. He took a deep breath and finally looked at me. "Dad… Marron and I… we… she's…"

I lifted an eyebrow and tilted my head. "Okay, I get the feeling it's serious—wouldn't be out here if it weren't—but you're going to have to give me more than that, son."

Goten stayed quiet.

It was serious enough he wanted to tell me alone, away from his mother—and then he couldn't even get the words out. Whatever it was, I was sure it was big.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

I rocked back on my heels. "Marron's havin' a baby!?"

Goten gulped and nodded.

I grinned. "Congratulations, son. You'll be a great dad!"

Goten's jaw dropped. "I… what?"

"What's the problem? You love Marron, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

Goten's cheeks turned bright pink as his gaze fell to the ground at his feet. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I remembered first feeling that way about his mother and how much life changed when Gohan was born.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "For what it's worth, I think you'll be a _great_ dad."

His smile broadened as he looked up at me. "Heh… well. I had a pretty good role model."

I chuckled and held his shoulders a moment longer before releasing him. "One of us needs to tell your mom."

Goten blew out a breath and nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

"She'll be thrilled, son! Don't worry!"

"It's not mom I'm worried about," he muttered.

I elbowed him in the ribs and said with a wink, "Hey, don't worry. If Eighteen _does_ actually kill you, I'll just wish you back."

The glare Goten threw at me was so like his mother's. " _Dad_!"

I laughed and reflexively held my hands out, palm up. "Aw, c'mon, kiddo. She's not gonna do that. I don't think she'll even be angry." Goten didn't seem convinced so I touched his shoulders. "Don't worry so much! Everything'll work out!"

Goten's glare softened. His lips twitched up. "Heh. You're right. Thanks, Dad. I can always count on you." His attention drifted away again and he put his hand in his pocket. "I just hope she says yes," he said under his breath.

I lifted my brows. "Yes to what?"

Goten's gaze snapped up to meet mine. "Oh. Well…"

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held up a tiny blue velvet box. He opened it and held it out to me. A delicate gold engagement ring shined under the bright afternoon sun, a sparkling diamond perched on top.

I whistled. "Wow. It's beautiful. Marron'll love it."

"I'll tell mom and—" Goten gulped "—her parents tomorrow. I want to take Marron out this evening. Think you could tell mom I'm going out?"

"Sure." Goten still looked a little pale so I told him again, "Everything'll be _fine_. Babies are a big change but they're a lot of fun."

I was right. Chichi was nothing but ecstatic when Goten and Marron both told her about the baby the next morning and Marron showed Chichi the ring on her finger. Chichi's smile was so bright I almost couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Really, the only person Chichi was mad at was me when she found out Goten told me first. _"You knew and you didn't tell me!?"_

Chichi invited Krillin and Eighteen over for dinner that evening. Poor Goten looked a little green in the face as we waited for them to arrive. Eighteen was scary sometimes—and knew how to mess with people. She leveled Goten an unblinking look with those steel-blue eyes but Goten held her gaze. Marron's attention bounced back and forth between Goten and Eighteen as she nibbled on a fingernail. Eighteen broke first with a small smile and a little nod of approval.

"Guess we're really family now, eh buddy?" asked Krillin, throwing a grin my way.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

When all of us struck up some friendly chatter, Goten sagged in his chair and threw me a grateful smile. I winked at him. Goten and Marron exchanged a look and in their expressions, I knew Goten found the love of his life. I caught Chichi's eye and she knew, too.


End file.
